Companies have a growing need to adhere to governance and compliance regulations, but often do not have the tools to efficiently and effectively manage user compliance information or user access to restricted information. In some existing products, compliance administrators initiate the attestation process. In order to do so, however, they create specialized workflows (a.k.a. “Provisioning Request Definitions” or “PRDs”) which are time-consuming and require specialized skills. Also, PRDs are problematic because many such PRDs are needed per many users in a company, and PRDs often require deployment and testing integration relative to various attestation engine(s).
In still other products, user attestation involves navigating and loading multiple browser pages on a display of their computing device in order to make changes or updates. For example, if users are providing attestation to their profile in a company, e.g, attesting to department, geographic location, phone number, email, manager, etc., it is not uncommon for their profiles to be displayed as read-only values, instead of editable control fields. It is also common to find links to other computing locations where the profiles are actually edited, and such may involve many steps, many loaded pages, etc. Intuitively, such makes for a cumbersome attestation process, and adds time and processing costs.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art of user attestation to avoid the foregoing problems and complexities. The need further extends to achieving editing-in-place functionality while avoiding consequential other problems or complexities. Appreciating users, companies, enterprises, etc. may already own or have access to compliance engines enabling user attestation, the need further extends to retrofitting existing products thereby avoiding the development and purchasing of wholly new products and concomitant processes/techniques. Naturally, any improvements along such lines should further contemplate good engineering practices, such as ease of implementation, unobtrusiveness, security, stability, etc.